


The Rest

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, the closest i’ll ever get to writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: Been trying to write a fic for months now. Not happening. Then this tiny pebble of a thing comes out in one go at 11:30pm. *shrugs*
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to write a fic for months now. Not happening. Then this tiny pebble of a thing comes out in one go at 11:30pm. *shrugs*

He likes the sex, of course he likes the sex. He likes the way it’s different from how he’s done it with anyone else. Of course it’s different, it’s always different, but he likes the nights when they start early or the mornings when they don’t need to stop. He likes it because they can explore each other. He can brush fingers along skin finding the softest parts and she can brush a calve against his knee, ankle catching the scarred edges of his leg. He likes finding out that if her leg is at just the right angle then his thumb fits perfectly into the groove where hip meets muscle meets thigh. He likes noticing the curve of her spine and how many bumps he can count with one arm trapped beneath her, not sure if she has drifted off. It’s natural, the way they arrange themselves when they lie together, the way arms and legs and hands and heads all have their place. He likes the way she rubs a hand across his chest, once, twice, three times, before coming to a stop and holding him close. He likes the nights they stay held together, skin to skin as sleep begins to claim them, not sure where one ends and one begins. He likes the sex, of course he likes the sex. And there are moments when Robin’s heart beats against his chest that he likes the rest just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> The closest I’ll ever come to writing smut lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
